1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing networks, and more specifically to communication between heterogeneous architectures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new computer and communication architectures come into use, facilitating communication between dissimilar bus and device architectures becomes more difficult. Part of the problem involves device managers which must keep track of an increasing diversity of devices hooked into various system fabrics. As the number and diversity of devices increases, more resources are expended in an attempt to account for these devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to a have a method for reducing the resources devoted to tracking individual devices in different computer subnets, and allow those subnets to present themselves as single entities to outside device managers during communication and data access.